


Asking Nicely

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Arguing, Class Differences, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Internal Conflict, M/M, Power Imbalance, Soulmates, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few visits, Eames gathers the courage to ask Arthur out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my love [Leesha](http://darlingleesha.tumblr.com)!

Over the course of weeks, Arthur could look up from where ever he was - on stage, at the bar, walking the floor and see Eames.

Other dancers approached him constantly and Eames would always wave them away, much to their chagrin.

It was one of small things that Arthur learned to appreciate about Eames. He never chased him around the club, begging for his attention, demanding his private dance, trying to force drinks in his hands like so many others had. Eames just waited, sitting at a booth by himself with a drink that he took slow and steady sips from until Arthur finally came over to him.

Each dance was almost the same; Arthur would dance for him, touching him slightly and then rut against him until Eames came. As he recovered, Arthur would sit beside him and chat him up, listening to him talk about how he enjoyed Arthur’s dance, his company and some times Arthur would respond. He would smile and ask if he wanted anything different next time, all really depending on the mood he was in.

If he was in a bad mood, he was quiet and didn’t let himself stay too close to Eames as he cleaned up and Eames quickly learned to pick up on those cues.

When he collected himself, Eames would stand up and pay Arthur, the price for the private dance, the club’s cut and something extra just for him. Sometimes, when he was in a good mood, Arthur thought about asking him just what he did for a living. Eames alway came in on Friday, Saturday and Sunday at night, always in thousand dollar suits that he apparently had no problems coming in since he could easily replace them. On random days throughout the week he would make his appearance usually after business hours and he always had thick folds of money in his pockets.

On a busy Saturday night, Arthur was making his rounds as usual, already having done his set on stage. He brushed off some of the dogs trying to pull him into a booth and took a quick break to get some water as he looked around for Eames.

He didn’t like that he was now almost counting on him to come in, but Eames was the highlight of his night. He was the one that could get him off his shift earlier, the only really attractive man that came in and the only really interesting one.

As he stood at the bar, he drank his water and kept his back to the bar, his ass being a prime target if he didn’t pay attention when he saw Eames. He was just coming in, handing his umbrella to the bouncer as he went to a table, immediately being attended by a server. Arthur laughed a little, watching him sit there, his head turning now and then to look around. When his scotch was brought to him, Arthur still hung back, letting him drink as he checked his watch in between sips. Finally, Arthur sauntered over, sitting beside him, relieved to be off his feet for a moment as he said,

“Looking for someone?”

Eames smiled at him, setting his scotch back down as he said,

“I thought I had missed you. I ran a bit late today.”

“Mmm. Sure did.”

Eames laughed a bit and Arthur found himself a bit upset he couldn’t hear it, the music drowning out any soft noise.

When he finished, Eames asked for his dance and Arthur nodded, getting up to lead him to the back room. By now, Eames had been there so often, he never bothered to carry anything but his wallet anymore.

He took his seat after shrugging off his coat and laying it beside him but left everything else in place. Arthur stretched a little, holding his arms over his head, pressing his thighs together, knowing that Eames was watching every bit of him flex and move. When he was ready, he started in, no longer caring if he was half way through a song, or a new song started, Eames always paid for two or more songs.

Arthur moved, watching over his shoulder as he bent at the waist, letting his hands slide down his thighs to his knees as he let Eames watch. He snapped back up, gracefully, turning to straddle Eames’ thigh as he took his tie in his hand, fine Italian silk with an ox blood paisley pattern on the black body of the tie. Arthur wrapped his fingers around it, tugging Eames forward as he wrapped his arm around his neck, letting him get close as he rolled his hips, riding his thigh as Eames looked at him, his eyes dark as Arthur heard the rustling of Eames’ fingers digging into the leather. He could hear Eames panting softly, his tongue peeking out and wetting his lips as he followed wherever Arthur pulled him.

Arthur let him go and pushed him back against the couch as he scooted himself forward, straddling Eames’ lap as he leaned back, undulating his body before he slid off and turned his back to him, laying on him as he made sure to press his ass against him.

Eames groaned against Arthur’s ear, then let out a breathy curse as Arthur kept going, moving his hips slowly, his own hands on Eames’ thighs as he held onto him. He let his head drop down on his shoulder, feeling Eames nudge at his neck with his nose, his lips ghosting over his skin as he said,

“Fuck...you feel good…”

Over the visits, Arthur learned that Eames could hardly keep his mouth shut and often babbled out endearments and swear words.

Arthur kept going, working him up, feeling that impressive erection nudging at him as Arthur looked at him, pressing his forehead to Eames’ as he said,

“You don’t feel so bad yourself…”

His response was hearing Eames’ fingers clenching at the leather even tighter.

A bit more of a rut, the roll and pressure of his ass, Arthur picked up on Eames’ tells, hearing his breathing quicken, his entire body tense and when he came, he often shuttered. As he slowly relaxed, Arthur stayed on his lap for a moment before easing to the side, letting his leg hang over Eames’ as he held onto his tie again, his free hand holding himself up as he asked,

“Good?”

“As always…”

His voice rasped in his throat and Arthur felt smug. As Eames blotted his brow, he looked at Arthur as he asked,

“I would love to take you out soon.”

Arthur gave a polite laugh. It wasn’t the first time a client had asked him out, it wasn’t even the first time Eames had asked him out but he always refused.

“You know that’s against company policy Mr. Eames.”

Eames didn’t say anything after that and just paid Arthur his money for the dance.

        When Arthur’s shift was over, it was about two in the morning. He was tired and he yawned as he took his bag from his locker and slung it over his shoulder and left the club. It was still spring, the weather at night chillier than in the day and it had rained that night so it was an immediate brush of cold against his face when he stepped out, hearing the door close behind him.

He only got a few steps out before he saw Eames leaning against his car, wearing his overcoat now and holding his umbrella since the rain had stopped. Arthur stopped and worried for a moment. It wouldn’t have been the first time that some client couldn’t take no for answer, developed stalker behavior and waited for a dancer to come out after their shift. Arthur thought he was safe and was keeping a proper distance between he and Eames.

He thought wrong apparently.

“Mr. Eames...what are you doing here?”

Eames pushed himself off his car as he approached Arthur slowly and then stopped, keeping a fair space between them.

“I was waiting for your shift to be over to ask you something properly. I realized how inappropriate it was to ask you while you were still on the clock, so I thought I would wait and ask now.”

God, he was charming. It was hard not to buy into it and Arthur smiled a little, looking down as he shook his head.

“Mr. Eames...you’re still a patron here. It’s against policy for me to have any kind of contact with you outside of the club.”

“You work for them, they don’t own you. You can do as you like on your off time, can’t you?”

Arthur sighed, still amused as he said,

“I can. But it wouldn’t be right. I’m flattered, really I am. But I’m afraid it’s still a no.”

Eames sighed now, a disappointed look on his face as he said,

“All right then. May I at least offer you a ride home?”

“My car is over there. Thank you anyway.”

Eames nodded as Arthur began to walk towards his car. He only glanced over his shoulder once to look at Eames again, seeing the man was still at his car, not following him and Arthur sighed just a little.

Damn if he wasn’t tempted for the first time in a really long time.


End file.
